A Strange Day in the Khalasar
by Shazza72
Summary: Jorah experiences a strange day in the Khalasar. A Dany and Jorah drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Jorah had the uncomfortable feeling he was being watched. As it was, he had moved away from the rest of the camp, in an attempt to get some privacy. Standing in the stream in his trousers wasn't exactly all that comfortable but his clothes needed washing. As he scrubbed at one of his shirts he could feel the prickle of eyes on him. Knowing the watchers meant him no harm did little to dispel the feeling.

When his clothes were cleaned and laid on the hot rocks to dry, he had as much of a wash as one could while still half dressed. He wasn't prepared to strip down and bathe properly, not when he was under such scrutiny from more than one set of eyes. Jorah wasn't used to such attention and the giggling made him even more self conscious.

Not that he was in poor shape. Far from it. Wearing armour and wielding a sword kept him fit and trim, but he knew he was no match for the braun of the young Dothraki warriors. Westerosi men were more modest anyway. The Dothraki tended to do everything in front of everyone without shame. It was just their way.

Jorah was putting away his dried clothes later that afternoon when Irri approached him. She smiled shyly up at him. Her smile made him wonder if she had been one of the gigglers.

"The Khaleesi asks for Ser Jorah." She told him, before rushing off red faced.

Jorah finished packing his saddle bag and headed to Danerys' tent.

When he arrived Danerys dismissed her attendants and guards.

"Khaleesi." He acknowledged with a slight bow.

"Ser Jorah I wish to apologise to you." Dany smiled and handed him a goblet of wine.

"For what your Grace?" He asked raising an eyebrow over the rim of his goblet.

"For disturbing your bath earlier today."

Now it was Jorah's turn to blush.

"Khaleesi." He choked out.

"I do not mean to embarrass you Ser. But I caught Irri and some of the other girls watching you in the stream today."

"Oh." Was all Jorah could think to say. His faced glowed redder.

"They are not used to seeing a Westerosi man so undressed." Dany explained, quite aware of his discomfort.

"I did not mean to make them feel awkward, but it is difficult to wash my clothes while I am wearing them." He explained, slightly ill at ease with the topic of their conversation.

"Oh I don't think they felt awkward. More, curious I would say. They are used to seeing Dothraki men unclothed. They are fascinated by the colour of your skin and your, er..." Now Dany blushed as she indicated his body.

"Please Khaleesi!" Jorah was becoming very uncomfortable, whereas Dany seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Don't worry Ser, I don't believe they were displeased with the view." She teased.

"I am not so sure, the giggling was very off-putting." He gave a tight smile.

"I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. They were just enjoying themselves." She giggled.

Jorah did not know what else to say. He had never really thought he was much to look at, Lynesse had once described him as handsome in a rugged sort of way, but the thought of a group of young woman spending their afternoon ogling him was decidedly bizarre.

"If there is nothing else, Khaleesi, I will, I have to..." Jorah was trying to think up an excuse to get away.

"Oh no Ser, I know you didn't get the opportunity to bathe, so I had Irri prepare a bath for you." She gestured towards the back of her tent.

Jorah opened and closed his mouth several times. He had no idea what to say. The day was getting stranger and stranger.

"Do not be embarrassed Ser, you will be away from prying eyes in here." She tried to comfort him.

"Thank you, but it is hardly proper for a Knight to bathe in the Queens tent." He offered.

"But I insist Ser. I will leave you in peace." She smiled and headed to the flap of the tent. "I will have clean clothes collected for you."

Jorah watched her leave. He didn't move, he just looked about for a moment, wondering what to do, then he sighed. She would be unhappy if he disobeyed her, and he did need a bath. It would probably be some time before he would be able to bathe again without an audience.

He headed over to the bath and undressed. He climbed into the tub and washed as quickly as he could. He had dried off and just pulled on his trousers when Danerys returned.

"I had one of the girls collect these for you." She handed him a pile of clothing.

Jorah nodded his appreciation as he took the bundle from her. Dany turned away from him and walked to the other side of the tent.

"Jorah!" She called quietly to him.

"Yes Khaleesi?" He responded, as picked up his leather baldric, ensuring the small blade he carried in it was secure, before he stretched up to put it on.

"Leave your weapons and come over here." She told him.

Obediently Jorah put the baldric down and picked up his shirt.

"You can leave the shirt as well!" She turned to look at him with a smirk.

Jorah raised an eyebrow in her direction. "My Queen?"

"I am curious too!"

"About what Khaleesi?" Jorah prompted with a smile.

"About you Jorah." She stepped over to him.

"Me? What about me?" His heart started beating faster at the smile she gave him.

"I wish to know everything..." She ran a finger down his chest to his navel. Jorah swallowed hard.

"Everything?" He gasped as she dipped her finger into the band of his trousers and tugged gently.

"Everything my Knight. Show me all your tricks." She whispered and pressed her lips to his.

When Jorah tried to pull away, she gripped the back of his neck so he couldn't move.

"You promised to obey me Jorah in all things." She tugged on his hair playfully.

"In all things." He whispered in a husky voice that made Danerys shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Just because a lovely reviewer asked for more! And Iain Glen is my ideal Jorah!)**_

Jorah was feeling his age as he rolled out of bed. They had travelled hard over the last few weeks and now they were in Mereen. They now had the Unsullied, the remains of the Danys Khalasar and the Second Suns in their company. Not that these extra swords were the source of Jorah feeling his age. No the reason for his discomfort was the flashy young man that was the Captain of the Second Sons, Dario Naharis.

For many weeks, Dany had regularly called Jorah to her tent in the evenings. He had grown accustomed to having her undivided attention, and now, he not only had to compete with Barristan Selmy for her time, but she was showing preference for Dario's company.

Jorah had never thought of himself as a jealous person, and he tried to keep his opinions on the man to himself but it was hard. When he had mentioned his distrust of Dario and his company of sell swords, Dany had reminded him that he had been a sell sword himself and dismissed his protests.

What made it worse, was that since they had taken up residence in the pyramid, Dany seemed to be avoiding him. Maybe he was just being a paranoid. He washed and dressed and headed to Dany's chambers for their morning briefing.

He was preoccupied with details of the news that the masters of Yunkai had re-taken the city when he came face to face with Dario just outside the Queens chambers. The sell sword was grinning like a cat that had gotten the cream and lacing up his shirt.

They exchange few word but it was Dario who said the words that brought Jorah up short.

"She's in a good mood this morning."

As Dario strode off, Jorah felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He had to stop for moment and gather his thoughts. He had never let himself believe that he could ever be anything other than Dany's lover. She had told him that when they finally reached Westeros, that he would remain in her Queens guard by day and her bed chamber by night. And like a fool, he had believed her promises.

Now he cursed his foolhardiness. She was after all a young woman, a Queen no less, who could change her mind on a whim. Compared to her, he was an old man, more than twice her age and as she had pointed out, just a servant.

Jorah took a deep breath and entered Dany's chamber.

"You're early Ser Jorah." She commented.

"Not as early as some!" He responded, silently cursing himself for letting his jealousy show.

They talked for a while about her plans to re-take Yunkai and for the first time in quite a while she listened to his advice. She sent him off to tell Dario of her change of plans, without any mention of his having spent the night in her chambers.

Jorah found the sell sword in his camp, preparing to leave for Yunkai. Dario wasn't happy with the change of plans, nor the fact the Jorah had been the one to convince Danerys of the their necessity. Dario watched the older man turn to leave his tent.

"A moment before you leave Ser Jorah?" He called after him.

"What is it?" Jorah turned back to face Dario.

"A word of advice. Danerys has tired of you old man. She told me last night she was considering sending you and that other old Knight back to Westeros to search out allies before we take the kingdom."

"Did she?" Jorah bristled.

"Yes, if I was you I would start thinking of a way to disentangle yourself from her company, before she sends you to your death." Dario gave him a smug smile.

Jorah didn't even respond. He glared at Dario, then turned and walked out.

Back at the pyramid, Dany was holding court. Jorah took his place behind the bench she was using as a throne. As the various partitioners came and went, Jorah thought about what Dario had told him. If Dany sent him back to Westeros now, without a pardon in his hand, it wouldn't take too long before would end up with his head on the executioners block. He couldn't even be sure, that if she sent Selmy with him, that he wouldn't shout out to the nearest magister and point the finger at Jorah.

When court was over for the day, Dany dismissed Jorah and Ser Barristan, asking Grey Worm to walk her back to her chambers.

Dejected Jorah headed for his own room. He intended to grab a bite to eat, a quick bath and then go over some of the plans he and Selmy had been forming for the invasion of Westeros. In the end he did eat and bathe, but rather than go over the plan, he laid on his bed and thought about Dario's parting words.

Was Dario speaking out of jealousy because Dany was sending him away? How did he even know about Dany and Jorah? Nothing had happened between them since before Yunkai, but Jorah knew that servants gossiped and it was possible that Dany had told Dario of their relationship herself.

If Danerys did decide to send him to his death in Westeros, would he follow her orders? He had sworn to never leave her side many times, usually when they were alone in her tent, and she had sworn to keep him by her side not matter what. Did that mean anything now she had taken Dario into her bed? He rubbed at his temples. Did he really think she had meant those words? He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe a good nights sleep would help settle his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day dawned much the same as the day before. Jorah rose, bathed, dressed and headed to Danys' chambers for their morning meeting. The only difference was that while normally it was only Jorah and Dany in the room, this morning Ser Barristan and Grey Worm were also present. To Jorah it felt like another kick to the gut. Dany seemed to be ensuring they were never alone any more.

When the meeting ended, Dany dismissed the others but asked Jorah to stay behind. The look on her face did not suggest he would enjoy what she had to say.

"My Queen?" He asked.

"Did Daario and his men get away yesterday?" She started.

"Yes Khaleesi." Jorah nodded.

"I hope he and my new ambassador can bring that city under control again. We fought too hard to free the people there to have them be taken back into a life of slavery."

"I hope so too." Jorah agreed with her.

"Do you Jorah? Really?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Of course I do!" He told her, feeling a little indignant at her questioning him.

"I am surprised that a man who would sell other men into slavery himself, would feel that way." She spat.

For a moment he just stared at her, unable to believe her words. They felt like a slap in the face.

"Khaleesi, you know the circumstance I was in and you know I regret doing that more than anything!"

"Do you really? I think your only regret was that you were caught and Ned Stark signed your death warrant!"

"Perhaps I should return to Westeros and let Lord Stark carry out his sentence!" He said angrily.

"Yes, go then. Go! Get out of my sight! I am sick of your two-faced opinions!" She screamed at him.

Jorah bowed his head and strode out of her chambers.

Back in his quarters, he sat on the bed for a moment to gather his thoughts. Why had Dany turned on him like this? What had he done to make her despise him and accuse him of lying to her? Perhaps Daario was right after all. Maybe it was time work out another plan, just in case she did send him to Westeros.

Down in the throne room Dany was holding court. She was still angry over her talk with Jorah and growing more and more agitated at the petitioners who to a man, seemed only to want compensation or her preference over this person or that.

She turned to Ser Barristan between supplicants.

"Where is Ser Jorah?"

"I'm afraid I don't know my Queen." Barristan answered. It was unlike Ser Jorah to not be at his assigned place.

"I have had enough for today. Tell them to come back tomorrow." She commanded. "Irri find Ser Jorah and bring him to my chambers."

Dany gathered her skirts and left with her other handmaidens in tow. Ser Barristan looked at Grey Worm, who looked back at him with shrug. They were not used to tension between the Queen and Jorah.

Irri located Jorah in the tack room of the stables. He was checking his saddle and gear.

"Ser Jorah?" Irri called to him.

"Yes Irri what is it?" He asked as her stowed his gear.

"Khalessi asks for you." Irri told him. "In her chambers."

"I'll be there directly." He told her with a smile.

"Khaleesi say I am to bring you." She explained.

"Well let's not keep her waiting then." He motioned for her to lead on.

When Jorah and Irri arrived Dany dismissed her handmaidens.

"You were not at court this morning, where were you?" She asked.

"I apologise my Queen, but I assumed that you no longer wanted my council." He explained. "After our discussion this morning."

"So you assume that because I was displeased with you that you were excused from your duties?" She was standing almost toe to toe with him.

"No Khaleesi, you told me to go and that you did not require my counsel. I assumed that meant that you no longer wanted me as an adviser at court."

Jorah was caught off guard when she slapped him hard across the face.

"I will tell you when I want your counsel. Until then you are to be where I ask you to be. Do you understand me?" She shouted at him.

"Yes my Queen." He bowed his head and wiped at the trickle of blood from his split lip. "I apologise for my actions."

"Just do you duty Ser, that is all that is required of you." She steamed, her violet eyes ablaze.

"So it would appear!" He said quietly, as her turned to leave.

"What did you say!" She shouted after him.

"Nothing important." He replied and headed to the door.

"Come back here Ser, I have not finished with you yet!" She commanded.

Jorah sighed and turned but could not look at her. Daario had been right.

"Why are you being so insolent?" She asked.

"I have no excuse my Queen." No excuse but a broken heart and wounded pride.

"You were never like this!" She told him, her voice softer now. "What has happened?"

"You don't know?" He asked. Jorah looked at her. Did she really have no idea? She had taken him to her bed, then turned him out when a younger prettier man appeared. Did she have no idea how that would make him feel?

"How could I know what goes on in your head?" She said testily.

He gave a loud sigh and shook his head. He wondered if she had always been this oblivious to his attachment to her.

"I have been thinking that it might be time for me to, for us to part ways." He choked out, even though it hurt him to suggest.

"You are thinking of leaving?" She was stunned.

"Aye."

"And what of your oath and your promises to remain by my side?" She no longer sounded angry but a little unsure of herself.

"You would have me remain by your side while you spend your time with another man? Do you have no regard for me?" He blinked back the tears that were coming unbidden.

Dany just stared at him opened mouthed. When she did not say anything, Jorah continued.

"What of your promises to me?" His voice cracked a little now.

"I see, you are jealous of Daario." She accused.

"I have obviously misunderstood our.." He searched for the right word. "Relationship."

"I am a Queen I will take who I want to bed regardless of your opinion on the matter." She said indignantly. "Surely you can't be so thin skinned!" Now she laughed at him.

"You are correct Danerys, I have been cheated on before, I should.." He didn't finish his sentence because she slapped him again.

"How dare you Ser!" She yelled at him and raised her hand again.

This time Jorah was ready for her. He grabbed her hand. There were tears in her eyes now.

"Unhand me Ser or I will have that hand taken from you." He could see the dragon in her eyes, behind the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks.

All of a sudden she went limp in his arms and threw her free hand around him. Jorah released her other hand and held her against him as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair and let her cry. Eventually she sniffed and looked up at him.

"I am sorry my love. I did not mean to hurt you. I should never have let Daario get under my skin." She buried her face into his chest again and hugged him tighter to her.

"Don't leave me Jorah, never leave me. You are truly the only one I trust."

"Never. I will stay with you until you tell me I have to leave." He promised. With a gentle hand under her chin he lifted her head up and captured her lips with his.


End file.
